Every HeartCada Corazón
by littlebluetang
Summary: Al final del día creímos que llegamos al Mundo de Disney Castle, pero no fue así. El equipo de Trverse Town también esta investigando cosas aún no resueltas.


Notas muy largas de la autora xD:  
  
Hola, he aquí mi fic renovado, el anterior ya no me gustó como iba así que mejor volví a hacerlo.  
  
Se aceptan sugerencias pero no flames (flames que lleguen van a ir al boiler de mi casa =P)  
  
Disclaimer: Kingdom Hearts no es mío (que mala suerte T_T) es propiedad de Disney y Square. (No tengo dinero ni nada que dar, lo único que tengo .la,la,la,la, así que no me demanden ^^; )  
  
Previo: Esta historia comienza donde Kingdom Hearts termina así que si no lo has terminado es buen momento para salir de aquí je =P. Trataré de meter en la historia algo de Another Side Another Story y Deep Dive dentro de poco ^_~   
  
Dos de los mundos que más admiro se unen, Disney y la ilustración estilo japonesa de Square se unieron en este juego, así que intento mantener lo más que mi pobre talento de escritora me permita para que ambas cosas queden como en el juego.  
  
Advertencia, advertencia, advertencia!!!! XDD, síiiiii lo confieso desde ahora, habrá "personaja" creada por mí que tendrá papel importante a futuro, lo sé, mas de uno está pensando "Mary Sue!!" y pues está a buen momento de salir corriendo si quieren pero naaa, no creo que sea tan grave de todos modos por ahora no sale así denle chance a mi fic y ya luego corren si quieren *^^*.  
  
Ok..siguen aquí? Entonces es que son valientes =P  
  
Vamos ya!!  
  
~*~*~*~  
Every Heart  
  
Capítulo 1  
  
"Manzanas"  
~*~*~*~  
  
Ninguno de los tres sabía que hacer. Habían caminado tres días seguidos y aún no se veía la más mínima señal de vida o poblado a la vista. El constante paisaje de prados verdes y cielo azul adornado de unas cuantas nubes parecía agotarlos, y más por el sólo hecho de ser repetitivo que por el tiempo andando.  
  
"¿Quieren descansar chicos?" preguntó Sora.  
  
"Me da igual!" respondió Donald con su típico mal humor.  
  
"Eee.yo diría que sí sería mejor tomar un descanso." Dijo calmada y optimistamente Goofy deteniéndose.  
  
Sora también se detuvo, el único que seguía era Donald.  
  
"Er, Donald?" llamó Goofy.  
  
"Ok, ok, ya voy!"  
  
Los tres se sentaron bajo la sombra de un árbol a comer la única fuente de alimento que habían conocido en los últimos días: manzanas. Lástima que al igual que el paisaje, las manzanas también ya comenzaban a hartarlos.al menos a dos de ellos.  
  
"Cuando encuentre a ese perro se va a acordar de mí!!" decía Donald mientras mordía con desagrado la manzana.  
  
"Tal vez lo único que quiere es motivarnos para llegar mas pronto a algún lugar o tal vez sean órdenes del Rey Mickey, quién sabe." siguió Goofy mientras comía sin ningún pesar su manzana.  
  
"Tal vez, pero es de verdad frustrante; aparece en la mañana, nos muestra la carta con el sello del Rey, nosotros lo perseguimos y desaparece, y al día siguiente vuelve a aparecer, nos enseña la carta de nuevo y desaparece y amanece el siguiente día y lo mismo, waaa!!" repelaba Donald de nuevo.  
  
Mientras Donald continuaba expresando su enojo balbucenado para sí mismo, Goofy se dio cuenta que Sora estaba muy callado.  
  
"¿Estas preocupado de nuevo por tus amigos Sora?"  
  
"En parte, aunque sé que deben estar bien. Kairi esta de regreso en Destiny Island, sé que su abuela estará con ella y Riku está con el Rey, el debe tener muchos poderes, eso me tranquiliza. Seguramente pudieron con cualquier mal rato que los Heartless les hayan hecho pasar."  
  
"¿Entonces?" preguntó Donald ahora ya atento a lo que Sora decía.  
  
"No sé porqué pasamos por todo eso si a final de cuentas los mundos están divididos. ¿Porqué es tan malo que las puertas de uno a otro estén abiertas?, no lo comprendo." Concluyó Sora con algo de más frustración en la mirada.  
  
Goofy y Donald se miraron entre sí. Lo cierto es que sólo le habían dicho al inicio de su viaje que no debían mezclarse o entrometerse demasiado en otros mundos, ni decir de donde eran originarios, pero nunca tuvieron tiempo de explicarle al chico el porqué de ello. Aerith misma, cuando llegaron a Traverse Town, les había hecho recordar que la existencia de otros mundos era secreta. Era hora de explicarlo.  
  
"Eh, tenemos algo que decirte." comenzó Donald.  
  
La cara de Sora reflejó que había captado la idea de qué podría ser aquello que debían decirle. Con dificultad articuló las palabras.  
  
"N-no me digan que ustedes.lo sabían???"  
  
Goofy y Donald asintieron con la cabeza.  
  
"Pero porqué no me lo dijeron?!!" reclamó Sora.  
  
"No hubo tiempo."respondió Goofy con un poco de culpabilidad.  
  
"Acaso querías que dijéramos 'sabe qué señor Ansem, espere un momento, tenemos que explicarle algo importante al chico y como no hubo tiempo antes pues lo haremos ahora'" añadió Donald comenzando a desesperarse.  
  
"Arghhh pero es que no es posible que no haya habido ningún otro momento!!"  
  
"¿Dime uno?" desafió Donald a Sora.  
  
Sora sabía que durante todo el viaje vivieron cada segundo como llegaba, siempre tenían que hacer lo urgente y dejar lo importante para después, el tiempo era muy valioso.  
  
Sin poder eliminar completamente el sentimiento de enojo, Sora cedió y decidió que era mejor conocer los hechos ahora a iniciar una discusión y seguir con la incógnita.  
  
"Esta bien, pero supongo que ahora si tenemos tiempo para todas las explicaciones que aun les queden guardadas."  
  
"Bien, como has visto hemos viajado a través de varios mundos, pero normalmente eso no es y no debe ser posible." Comenzó Goofy.  
  
"Por eso siempre teníamos cuidado de no mezclarnos demasiado en los otros mundos..err..aunque a final de cuentas lo hicimos de alguna forma" Donald se quedó pensando unos segundos pero continuó "Mas siempre tratamos de no revelar de donde veníamos. No es bueno que los mundos se enteren de que hay otros mas, el caos puede desatarse y cada mundo tiene su propio balance que no debe perder para seguir existiendo como siempre. Hay cosas en medio de los mundos que no conocemos y que no sabemos como reaccionarían a cualquier situación distinta de la normal."  
  
"Vaya, eso explica muchas cosas. ¿Pero ahora qué?"  
  
[sigh] "creo que no hay otra opción mas que seguir al perro.."decía Donald cuando el sonido de un trueno lo interrumpió.  
  
De la nada las lindas nubes blancas habían desaparecido y un cielo color púrpura oscuro ocupaba el lugar que hace unos minutos había alojado a un hermoso cielo azul.  
  
"Donald, creo que alguien te ha escuchado quejarte del paisaje" dijo Goofy.  
  
"Ajá, todo es mi culpa" contestó Donald girando los ojos.  
  
En ese instante cayó otro rayo a unos 100 metros de donde se encontraban.  
  
"Chicos miren!"  
  
Frente a ellos, en el lugar donde había caído el rayo, las pasturas de brillante verde y los árboles habían desaparecido totalmente. Todo hacia el horizonte ahora se veía igual, terrenos desiertos, muy parecidos a los de los cementerios de La Tierra de Halloween, solo que ahora sin siquiera ramas de árboles secos, sólo algunas piedras se alcanzaban a distinguir. Era como si de repente el mundo hubiera sido dividido en dos partes y cada una hubiese sido asignada con un panorama lo más distinto posible al contrario.  
  
"Ay creo que sí me escucharon" dijo Donald con los ojos lo más abiertos posible al presenciar el cambio. "No creo que alguien vaya a votar por seguir por ese camino o si?"  
  
"Err." Goofy y Sora dijeron al mismo tiempo.  
  
En ese instante una mancha naranja pasó rápidamente junto a ellos.  
  
"¿Pluto?" llamó Goofy.  
  
Con su usual energía, el perro saltaba frente a ellos alegremente, haciendo movimientos con la cabeza, indicando la dirección de.  
  
"Oohh no, no, no NOOO!!!!"  
  
"De verdad tenemos que ir en esa dirección amigo?"  
  
"Waaaaa!! Cual amigo, ya perdí la pacienciaaa!"  
  
"¿Tenías una?" Sora no resistió a exclamar.  
  
Si el pato lo hubiera escuchado se habrían encontrado en otra de muchas discusiones, pero Donald ya estaba ocupado persiguiendo a Pluto.  
  
Viendo hacia el desolador horizonte Sora y Goofy pensaban en lo que les esperaría ahora.  
  
"Creo que no nos queda otra opción verdad?"  
  
"Creo que no, Sora. Pero no te preocupes, todo saldrá bien de nuevo."  
  
A veces resultaba para Sora un tanto fuera de lugar el excesivo positivismo de Goofy, sin embargo también de alguna forma lo sentía necesario ante las situaciones tan difíciles por las cuales habían pasado desde su encuentro en Traverse Town. Sin esta chispa que sus compañeros inyectaban al viaje, todo habría sido mucho más triste y desesperante, tal vez incluso no habría tenido la fuerza para llegar hasta donde se encontraba hoy.  
  
Finalmente Sora sonrió. "Ok, nos vamos?"  
  
"Por supuesto! Eehh..un momento, voy por Donald."  
  
Donald y Pluto seguían en su persecución privada.  
  
"Mago de la Corte Pato Donald!" llamó Goofy con entonación militar, "Es hora de irnos y espero que no haya quejas de su parte."  
  
"Qué?!!!"  
  
"Vamos Donald! Tenemos que seguir no podemos detenernos tanto tiempo. Entre mas rápido resolvamos esto, mas rápido encontraremos al amigo de Sora, Riku y al Rey Mickey."  
  
Donald podría ser quejumbroso, egocéntrico y gruñón, pero tenía un gran sentido del deber y lealtad a las órdenes del Rey y ahora también a Sora no importando cuanto pelearan, realmente se preocupaba por el y , aunque aún no sabían que podía decir la carta que Pluto tanto se esmeraba en esconderles, el encontrar al Rey era una prioridad no podía poner en duda.  
  
"Esta bien, esta bien, ya voy!" al fin accedió Donald.  
  
"Esperen" dijo Sora, "no veo más árboles en esa dirección, creo que debemos tomar las manzanas que podamos como provisiones por si no vemos comida en un largo tramo."  
  
Así, todos comenzaron a reunir tantas manzanas pudieron.  
  
"Ojalá tuviéramos nuestros viejos atuendos Donald, así tendríamos más lugares donde guardar manzanas." comentó Goofy recordando su traje anterior lleno de bolsas y cierres por todos lados.  
  
"Cierto chicos, porqué cambiaron de trajes?" preguntó Sora sorprendiéndose de no haberse dado cuenta antes o mas bien no haberle dado importancia hasta ahora.  
  
"No lo sabemos. Simplemente al llegar a este mundo cambiaron. Lo que me preocupa es que ahora no tenemos nuestras armas, solo tú conservas la Keyblade. Goofy ya no tiene su escudo y yo no tengo mi cetro." De repente Donald pareció darse cuenta de algo y su tono de voz por primera vez se escuchó triste "Tal vez ya no seamos últiles después de todo." Goofy pareció absorber ese mismo sentimiento al instante que Donald lo dijo.  
  
Esto no podía ser.  
  
"Oigan!! No me digan que ya olvidaron el requisito principal para estar en esta búsqueda." Goofy y Donald se quedaron sorprendidos por la repentina llamada de atención pero aún no comprendían que quería decir.  
  
"Nada de caras tristes, deben tener caras chistosas!! Recuerdan?" y Sora volvió a imitar aquella cara tan peculiar que había mostrado en su primera presentación ante ellos en Traverse Town.  
  
Donald y Goofy no pudieron evitarlo y volvieron a reír como la primera vez que lo vieron. Sora se sintió mucho mejor, y estaba seguro que simplemente no podía estar triste mas de un miembro del equipo a la vez, tendrían que tomar turnos si fuera necesario pero debían mantenerse en pié y seguir adelante.  
  
"Así esta mejor! Jeje, veamos, en qué íbamos? Oh! cierto, manzanas. Veamos yo tengo 10 manzanas y ustedes?".  
  
"Yo 8" dijo Donald sosteniéndolas dentro de su camisa a forma de bolsa. Lo mismo hacía Goofy quien respondió "Yo 10 también Sora".  
  
"Mmm, será suficiente?" se preguntaba el chico cuando Pluto comenzó a llamar la atención de nuevo. Sora se inclinó hacia el perro y vió que traía una bolsa en la lengua "Pluto! Cómo la conseguiste?" pero obviemente el perro sólo ladraba de alegría. "Bueno no importa, pero gracias de todas formas" terminó Sora sin dejar de pensar en lo extraño que era ese perro.  
  
"Me pregunto si le pidiéramos mas comida, la aparecería también por arte de la nada?." Dijo Donald maliciosamente refiriéndose a Pluto. "No creo que sea posible" dijo Sora, "pero inténtalo si quieres jajaja". Donald tomó aire y como si fuese a hacer uno de sus antiguos conjuros dijo "Perro llamado Pluto te ordeno des un banquete entero!"  
  
Nada pasó.  
  
"Ok, me convencí. No sirve"  
  
"Bien, creo que ya nos entretuvimos bastante. Pongamos todas las manzanas en la bolsa y avancemos" exclamó Sora con renovado ánimo. "Pluto te seguiremos, pero prometes darnos la carta esta vez cuando lleguemos a donde nos lleves?" Pluto ladró y asintió con la cabeza.  
  
"Listo, hora de irnos!!" pero antes de dar el primer paso Sora recordó algo, alzó una mano y la puso al frente "Mi nombre es Sora!" tardaron unos segundos pero pronto Mago y Capitán comprendieron a lo que se refería el chico; "Soy Donald!"continuó el pato; "el nombre es Goofy!" dijo el tercero y recordando el inicio de su travesía volvieron a exclamar los tres al unísono "Todos para uno y uno para todos!!!" Pluto ladró varias veces como remarcando la unión del trío.  
  
Sora y Goofy comenzaron a caminar detrás de Pluto, pero Donald se quedó atrás.  
  
"Oigan! Quién se va a llevar la bolsa de las manzanas?" preguntó el pato.  
  
Sora y Goofy echaron a correr mientras escuchaban detrás de ellos los gritos de Donald enojado por tener que llevar la carga. En su carrera Pluto se detuvo unos segundos y volteó hacia el lugar que acababan de dejar, dio mas ladridos de alegría y siguió su trabajo como guía.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
A lo lejos.tres figuras.  
  
"¿Creen que puedan con esta nueva búsqueda?" preguntó la voz de una joven.  
  
"Estoy segura que sí. Tengo mucha fe en ellos" respondió dulcemente otra voz femenina.  
  
"Ellos han probado ser mucho mas fuertes de lo que parecían, el Rey y la Keyblade no se equivocaron al escogerlos" finalizó una voz masculina.  
  
"Mmm, si.aunque espero que no sepan contar muy bien" dijo la voz mas joven la cual no podía contener la risa mientras masticaba una manzana.  
  
"Yuffie?"  
  
"¿Qué Squall? Siempre yo!"  
  
"El nombre es Leon, Yuffie, y?"  
  
"Ayy, no se van a morir porque les falte una manzana!"  
  
"Pero pudiste tomar otra" dijo en forma reprochante la otra chica.  
  
"Tú también Aerith? Dos contra uno no se es justo!" ante las miradas poco condescendientes de sus compañeros concluyó, "Ok, ok! Ya no lo vuelvo a hacer" aunque para sí continuó la frase diciendo ´por hoy´.  
  
"(sigh) Bien, entonces Cloud dijo que nos esperaba allá." continuó Leon.  
  
"Sí, parece que aún cuando Kingdom Hearts haya sido sellado, problemas con los Heartless siguen sucediendo en algunos mundos. Cloud fue a investigar los movimientos posteriores al cierre y parece que al fin ha encontrado algo" explicó Aerith.  
  
"Bien hora de irnos." dijo Leon en su característico tono sin emoción.  
  
~*~*~*~fin del capítulo~*~*~*~  
  
Notas finales:  
  
Para los puristas que no jugaron KH y por azares del destino leen esto (gracias por la atención de todas formas ^^): Escribo "Aerith" en lugar de "Aeris" pues así es como se le llama en el juego. También lo de llamar a Squall Leonhart sólo "Leon" es parte de KH. En KH aunque los personajes de FF conservan sus personalidades (salvo Cid por obvias razones xDD) no conservan su historia particular que vivieron en cada juego de FF sólo sirven a la historia particular de KH, por ejemplo, aquí Aerith/Aeris está vivita todo el tiempo y no, no la revivieron de ningún lado. Si alguien en su remoto caso está en este momento esta pensando "Disney y FF??!! Eres una hereje!!" vaya que han estado viviendo bajo alguna piedra con todo respeto =P Pero bueno, me disculpo por haberlos hecho sufrir tanto ^//^  
  
Extra:  
  
Por ahí puse un pequeño homenaje a Magick Knight Rayearth ji,ji,ji, si lo encuentran les regalo un pastelito virtual ^_~ (pu,pu,pu,pu!! XDD) 


End file.
